My Little Lamplight
by lunaristar
Summary: Imagine it, stuck in a lamp by your ex boyfriend cause he was power hungry? Saved by the Boy Who Lived and saved the world! Strange? Yes. Crazy? No...cause that's only the beginning. READ and REVIEW Please.


AN: I started this one a little while ago but never got round to posting it, anyway read and review 

My little lamplight.

I lay in my plushie bed as I contemplated how I ended up here as the sickly smell of incense burned my nostrils. I felt the lamp shake again and clutched the bedposts as the lamp turned upside down (a regular occurrence). I clung to the bedpost "I am going to kill the genie that done this once I find him…" I muttered angrily.

_On the outside._

"Hey, look at this?" a boy with bright red hair called holding up a golden lamp.

"You think Hermione would like it?" He said eyeing it with apprehension.

"Pass it here," A boy asked his emerald eyes sparkling behind his round glasses, his tousled dark brown hair sticking out in every which ways direction. The boy with red hair passed it to him gingerly. He held the lamp to his eyes.

"It's kind of dusty," He said brushing away some dust off the lamp; it emitted a small puff of pink smoke.

"But she likes this kind of historical stuff doesn't she? You know all mysterious and ancient runes like," He asked rubbing it to see if he could see his reflection only for more fog to appear enough to block his vision.

"I don't have enough for it though…" The red head said swiping at the smoke, pulling his friend out of it.

"I'll pay for it and we can say it's from both of us, we'll just get her a book in that shop a little way back and she'll be ecstatic," The boy with glasses said as the two shared a chuckle.

The boy with glasses went up to the counter and paid for it. He looked at the lamp and saw something move in it. He attempted to rub it only for a loud pop to fill his ears as more smoke emitted out of the spout.

_Back to her point of view._

"I'm your genie make 3 wishes and use the last one to free me," I said, sitting cross legged as I floated in mid air pink smoke emitting around me as I looked at my nails. I looked around and than down at the 2 boys who looked at me shocked.

"Ron, do genie's exist in the magical world?" A cute looking boy asked his green eye glimmering behind his glasses. 'I hope he's my master…'

"I don't know, let's ask Hermione," He said looking at me in shock. I pursed my lips angrily as I felt the wind whip at my bare stomach.

"That sounds like an great idea, she'll know what to do…" The boy holding my lamp asked looking around in case he might see her before turning to me.

"Okay, um…my name is Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley," The boy with emerald eyes said gesturing to his red headed friend.

"I'm Elizabeth Venician Fletcher," I said clicking my fingers and sipping the ice-cold juice as the 2 looked at me in shock. "What? You guys act like you've seen a ghost," I said sipping the drink.

"God I wish Hermione were here right now to help us," Ron said, I smiled and clicked my fingers and a girl with frizzy brown hair and a dazed expression stood in front of us holding a book.

"I haven't got my apparation license yet…and I can't teleport…some one care to explain?" Hermione asked. She turned around and saw me; I smiled weakly at her waving.

"Is that…Harry?" She stuttered looking at the pink fog emitting from my portable home and back to me as the smoke floated around me idly. "Is she-are you-this is so-" She began turning back to me.

"She's a genie. Yes, well at least I think she is?" Harry said with an expression of confusion. The girl immediately turned to me and held her hand out. I took it confusedly as she shook my hand excitedly.

"I'm Her-" She began "-Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's best friend, Ron's hopeful girlfriend and prefect of Gryffindor for the past 2 years," I said as she smiled.

"Ah, using a bit of magic to read my mind," She said nodding. I shook my head.

"No, it's written on your badge that your prefect, your name is encrusted in extremely small print on it and I can tell red head over there likes you cause he looks at you adoringly when your not looking," I said as Ron blushed and Harry let out a laugh.

"How old are you? A thousand?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and brushed away some of my dark brown hair from my face.

"Do I look a thousand? I'm 17, I've been in that lamp for a few months, I think I fell out of my first masters bag and was picked up by the merchant of this store." I said pointing inside as the merchant guffawed at me.

I clicked my fingers and changed into a denim mini, white singlet top and white flip-flops. I felt the wind brush my skin and the sand squeeze between my toes. I inhaled deeply letting the sun wash down on me.

"How long have you been in that lamp?" Hermione asked her cheeks slightly pink as she side glanced at Ron.

"A few months, god I missed the sun," I said letting it wash over me. I started to walk around only to feel a chain around my ankle yank me back so that I was forced into Harry roughly.

"Sorry, I forgot about the chain thing, I can't walk far from you, around 5 metres I think," I said sorrily as I looked up into his eyes his hands on my hips.

"I think this is going to be a problem," Harry said looking over at Hermione.

"I know it is, but-" She began

"Class! Over here please, we are going to be looking at the runes of the pharaoh and his sphinx," Professor Binns called. I felt Harry grab my hand and pull me over to the group of students.

"Okay, just act like the other students," He whispered into my ear as he sidled behind me. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Make me," I said looking at the barely visible ghost floating in front of me. 'I knew ghosts exist! I knew it! I knew it!'

"If you don't, I guarantee I won't wish for your freedom," He said. I looked back at him before clicking my fingers and adjusting into the uniform.

"Yes master," I said rolling my eyes as he began a heated conversation with Ron and Hermione.

I looked around and noticed a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes had winked at me. I smiled back winking at him 'Cute…' I saw him move slowly through the crowd to come to stand beside me.

"How come I didn't see you before? Have you always been in History of magic?" he asked. His hand sliding to my waist, I looked at him smiling playfully.

"I'm an exchange student, I just got here," I said smiling as I felt his fingers running up and down my back.

I felt something burn on my lower back and jumped away from Draco into someone. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, I turned around and saw an angry looking Harry,

"Malfoy, keep away from her," Harry said storming up to my side. I felt the tension between the 2.

"Why, is she your girlfriend?" Draco said mockingly.

"Wel- why yes…Yes she is," Harry said and he turned around, pulling me to him, as he held me to his chest. I glanced at Hermione and saw her shake her head as Ron guffawed at us.

"Whatever, a girl that hot would not be your girlfriend, I mean look at you…your ugly," Draco said, I felt my magic twitch in my fingers and saw Harry whip out a thin stick 'Is that a wand? Oh my gosh! He's a wizard?!' I glanced at Draco and saw he had a wand as well. 'They're both wizards?!!! Oh right, situation, I can't make master angry or I'll be severely hurt by that stupid jinx,'

"Excuse me," I interrupted sweetly while putting a hand on Harry's surprisingly chiselled chest. "I beg to differ," I said smirking at Harry's expression.

"Harry is way hotter than you'll ever be, I mean look at him, he's obviously a sports guy with his toned body, and he's smart and he's funny and of course. He's mine," I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"You have so made a wrong choice," Draco said storming away, I sighed as the burning disappeared.

"Okay, I need you to come back with me," He said. I looked at Hermione as she came to stand beside us both. "I mean _us_, come back to our school that is with us" He said smiling sheepishly as he blushed.

"School? I am not spending a whole day with you lot at _school_" I said crossing my arms.

"We need you to come with us to talk to our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, she'll know what to do," He said glancing at the ghost talking on front of the class as we all began to follow him into the depths of the tomb.

"McGonagall? As in Minerva McGonagall?" I asked, as the three looked at me curiously. I smiled.

"Of course, I'll go she's my aunt, she used to baby sit during the Christmas break when my dumb parents couldn't look after me," I said as the three looked at each other knowingly.

"I didn't know she was a headmistress? She told me she was a teacher to private school," I said touching my chin.

"Well, she got promoted after the Headmaster died," Hermione said all three sharing a look of sadness.

"Oh," I said not really knowing what to say. I walked into the tomb and stood amazed by everything 'I wonder why they don't have this in those documentary magazines? I mean how did we even get in here,'

"Now as you all probably realised entry into this tomb and cavern was designed so that muggles couldn't get in here, you have to have a trace of magic in your blood as we all do unless I'm much mistaken," The ghost said lazily.

"Muggles?" I said as my voice reiterated through the tomb, everyone turned to look at me as the ghost floated over everyone to look at me.

"I don't think I've met you before? How long have you been in my class?" He asked. I glanced around as everyone looked at me. I felt Harry slip his hand into mine and gently squeeze it.

"Sorry Professor, she's an exchange student, she doesn't know much English," Harry said calmly as he looked at me with a look saying to keep quiet.

"What does she speak? I know over 57 languages of course, maybe she speaks one of them?" Professor Binns said smiling at me I smiled nervously.

"Glapple Rularsh, Hewart yagart?" I said, making up random words as the ghost looked at me weirdly.

"I don't think I understand," The ghost said looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Sorry, it's Girshgongdoodle, really rare," Harry said confusedly as I squeezed his hand thankfully.

"I don't think I've heard of that before? Must be one of those modern languages," He said floating away.

I heard Hermione and Ron sigh as Harry pulled me along with the rest of the class.

"By the way what's a muggle?" I asked as he frowned down on me.

"It's people who don't have any magic in them, ordinary people," He said as I nodded my head "Anyway how did you become a genie?" He asked, I frowned and looked around at the paintings on the walls depicting a fight with wands between two wizards.

"Well, actually my ex-boyfriend found the lamp, but anyway he wanted to have unlimited wishes and he, well he wished I were a genie, and he tried to make me give him unlimited wishes, but well, he turned dark…like evil because I couldn't give him that wish, its against genie rules," I began as Harry looked at me sadly.

"Well, anyway, he promised me his final wish that he'd free me, but…he wished he'd have magical powers, but he died, well at least I think he did," I said scratching my chin

"My lamp than vaporized with me in it after his wish, and I ended up somewhere in a jungle and I met my other master, he only made one wish before I think I fell out of his back pack and was found by the merchant." I said as my jaw dropped open as I saw the death traps ahead of us.

"Don't worry a simple shield charm will do the trick," Harry said smiling down on me. I looked at him weirdly as the professor floated through the traps as the spikes and beams of light missed him entirely.

Everyone stepped back as Harry, me, Ron and Hermione walked forward, Harry slipped his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my waist. He took his wand out with the other.

He muttered a spell and we walked through the traps, with Hermione and Ron behind us, the spells bouncing off us and the spikes splintering as it touched the shield.

"This is so weird, I mean I didn't even know magic existed in people other than me," I said as we caught up with the Professor.

"Where did the class get to?" He asked us as he turned around.

"Oh they didn't know how to get past the trap back there," Harry said pointing behind us as we heard someone scream.

"You 4 take this portkey and head back, I'll go back and teach them the charm," He said handing us a ball of smoke which glowed an eerie blue.

I held my hand out and took it as he looked at me weirdly before retreating behind us.

"Come on, we should go back before everyone else so we can talk to McGonagall," Hermione said as she put her hand on the ball of mist. I looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, just touch the ball and it'll teleport us back to our school," She said to me, I looked at her weirdly before shrugging as Ron placed his hand on it.

"This is so weird," I said as Ron laughed at me.

"She acted just like you did when you first saw it," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Shut up! Come on let's go," he said putting a hand on the ball. He pointed his wand at the ball and I soon felt a pull at my navel. I squeezed my eyes tight as wind whirled around us.

"I don't like this ride," I muttered as we came to an abrupt stop. I felt my knees buckle underneath me and fell onto the floor.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in what looked like an old fashioned castle with dark marble floors and concrete walls.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore Dorothy," I said as Hermione and Harry let out a laugh. I saw a hand in front of me and looked up it was Harry.

I took it as he pulled me up. I saw a tall older lady bustle over to us, her pointed hat sitting perfectly on her head and her glasses resting on the point of her nose.

"Oh my gosh? Elizabeth??!!" She asked running over to us, she wrapped me in a hug as I giggled happily.

"What?? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked gesturing the uniform, I clicked my fingers and changed into a pair of loose jeans and black wife beater as I rolled my eyes.

"How did you? Where did you? Oh my heavens! Your parents said you ran away for 7 months??!! And than you come back to Hogwarts and-" She began

"Hey, who are you to lecture me about being here??! You never told me you were a headmaster of a 'WIZARD SCHOOL'??" I asked, as she looked at me with an angry look only she cold muster. I winced as she grabbed my upper arm with a tight grip pulling me down the hall and up a few stairs.

"Auntie!! Where are you taking me?!" I whined as Harry, Ron and Hermione followed us silently.

We got to a statue of an eagle. I stared at it mesmerised until she muttered 'Quiditch Quaffles,' I looked at her weirdly until I saw the eagle step a side to show a staircase, she pulled me up them and pushed open the door at the top and sat me down in a seat in front of her desk.

"How did you get your magical powers?" She asked slapping her hands on the tables, I lifted my legs to my chest and looked at her over my knees.

"I'm a genie," I saw her mouth drop open "Blame David Lewettson," I said as her eyes widened.

"That's not-" She began "-He's in my class? He sits next to me in divination," Harry said.

"HE'S A WIZARD AT _THIS_ SCHOOL???!!!" I asked incredulously looking at her; she slapped a hand to her face.

"He only found out last year, we got a letter from The ministry of Magic saying he was using his powers a bit too much, how was I to know that with my time with you that your friend, David was a wizard?" She said looking at me.

"Is he here? Cause I swear by dear god, I am going to kill him!" I said standing up, I felt my legs tighten and looked up, I saw Aunt Minerva pointing her wand at me.

"You aren't going anywhere, now explain how come you're outside your lamp, and who your owner is?" She said as I sat down angrily. I pointed my thumb at Harry.

"How many wished have you made?" She asked, looking intently at the three behind me

"One, Ron wished that Hermione was there with us, when we found the lamp," He said as Ron blushed.

"Well, you are to make one wish of your desire and than free her with the last," She said as Harry gulped.

"A wish of my desire…" He muttered dreamily.

"You can't bring people back from the dead, can't make someone love you and can't wish for more wishes," I blurted, as Harry looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry, it's part of the genie thing," I said leaning forward and picking up a quill. Looking at it 'they use feathers? Cool,'

"Well, I would wish I could defeat Voldermort, but I can't due to the prophecy so I wish that Hogwarts will be safe guarded forever against any attacks," He said. I closed my eyes and waved my hand across air before finishing with a click as everything around us glowed an eerie red before returning back to normal.

"Okay Mister Potter, I ask you to wish for her freedom now," Aunt McGonagall asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Right," Harry said. I stood up and grabbed his hands.

"It's part of the freeing a genie thing, look deep into my eyes, make your wish and…another reason for me to kill David, we have to _connect_," I said looking away.

"Wait! What do you mean connect?!" Harry asked looking down at me in shock.

"Here," I said clicking my hands and giving him the manual, I pointed half way down the page. "Section 29, part 47g, declares that upon wishing for the freedom of a genie, the wisher and genie must connect in a vow of eternal…" I gulped "…trust," I finished.

"Well that doesn't-" Harry began, I slid my finger down the page.

"It states in Section 29, 49c, we have to be having _y'know_…or kiss, since we're of opposite sexes," I finished blushing as McGonagall snatched the book out of my hands yanking me along with it onto the table, which in turn pulled Harry along as he hit the table leaning over me slightly.

"Well Mister Potter, I never thought I'd ever be saying this but, could you please kiss her and get this over with," She said looking at Harry as he blushed stepping back as I clicked the book away.

"Come on than, let's get this over with so I can kill David for it," I said looking at Harry, he looked nervous. He stood shakily in the centre of the room as I came to stand in front of him.

"Be calm," I whispered as Hermione bit her nails nervously, Ron beside her his hand upon her shoulder comforting her. I placed a hand on his chest leaning forward; I looked him deep in the eyes. 'Calm…' I saw him visibly relax.

"Thanks," He muttered smiling. I smiled back as he leaned in, I held his fingers tightly as he squeezed them reassuringly "I wish for Elizabeth Venician Fletcher's freedom," He said before letting his lips lightly touch mine as I closed my eyes.

'In my wildest dreams did I think my _first_ kiss was going to be like this,' I felt my body fill with butterflies as I held onto Harry's hands tightly.

br I opened my eyes and found myself floating lazily in a pink sky Harry in front of br me as we held each other's hands tightly. I saw rose petals and stars float past us br as we floated down to the ground onto a light blue cloud. I looked over and saw a br small baby boy with wings and arrows.

br q You must be Elizabeth? /q He said in his cute little voice.

br q Yeah? Where am I? /q I asked as he giggled looking at Harry.

br q Your on cloud nine, they send you here before you can officially become br i normal /i again, though not exactly normal… /q He said smiling at me as Harry br squeezed my hand.

br q Where are we? q He asked looking at me dazedly. I saw him fall through br the cloud as he held my hand tight pulling me with him.

br q I'll see you around Elizabeth, /q Cupid called from the cloud as arrows br shot out in every direction from the cloud. I saw one coming at me before falling br in a heap.

br q Elizabeth? /q Aunt McGonagall called. I opened my eyes trying to stand br up off of Harry; he slowly sat up, with me on top of him.

br q Eliza? /q He asked looking at me 'Oh my god I can't move?!!!' I thought. br My eyes widened as tears filled my eyes. Harry lifted my head gently so his eyes br met mine.

br 'I can't move!' I thought hoping he could read my mind, his eyes widened.

br q She can't move, she's paralysed, /q He said looking at McGonagall. He br slowly pulled me off him before arranging me in his arms as he picked me up br bridal style.

br q It's just a side effect of the wish, she just needs to have a lie down, by the br way welcome to Hogwarts, /q She said placing an old rag on my head. I felt br my fingers fill with annoyance.

br q Gryffindor, /q The rag said. I closed my eyes sinking into Harry's arms br letting my mind drift off to sleep.


End file.
